


The Right Person At The Wrong Time

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/F, Musketeers ladies, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 2: Favourite Rare PairJust an appreciation for the relationship between Anne and Constance.
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Constance Bonacieux
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Musketeers





	The Right Person At The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea if they're a rare pair but I've always loved the idea of Constance and Anne together. As friends or lovers, I never minded. They just have such an amazing dynamic and Constance and Anne were so good for each other. Because even though they had vastly different stations, they never hesitated to tell the truth and support each other, even when it got dark and hard.

Anne thought to herself how glad she was to have met Constance Bonacieux. In a matter of days, Constance had found a permanent place at her side and made Anne realise just how lonely she had been before Constance came along.

Constance made her laugh, a real, ugly, not very queen like laugh. One that made her son look up at her and giggle while clapping his hands in the air.

Constance was her rock. She knew every secret and never once judged Anne for it. She held her hand, asked her to take a breath, and then told her exactly what their next step would be.

Constance supported her even when everyone else thought Anne crazy. She told Anne to do it, queen like behaviour and royal protocol be damned. If she believed that her actions could protect her people, then she should do it.

Constance understood Anne in a way she never thought possible. In a way that she struggled with for years in her marriage to Louis. 

She listened and heard, and when she talked, Constance helped Anne to find her way.

So while behind every great King is a Queen, behind every great Queen is her Lady in Waiting. Waiting to listen, to support, to fight, to protect. Waiting to be everything that her Queen needs her to be, even if she doesn't know it.


End file.
